Curso de direito constitucional contemporâneo (autor: Barroso, Luís Roberto) (fichamento)
p. 27 Constitucionalismo significa, em essência, limitação do poder e supremacia da lei (Estado de direito, rule of the law, Rechtsstaat). (BARROSO, 2010, p. 5) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 27). ... Em um Estado constitucional existem três ordens de limitação do poder. Em primeiro lugar, as limitações materiais: há valores básicos e direitos fundamentais que hão de ser sempre preservados, como a dignidade da pessoa humana, a justiça, a solidariedade e os direitos à liberdade de religião, de expressão, de associação. Em segundo lugar, há uma especifica estrutura orgânica exigível: as funções de legislar, administrar e julgar devem ser atribuídas a órgãos distintos e independentes, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, se controlem reciprocamente (checks and balances)9. Por fim, há as limitações processuais: os p. 28 órgãos do poder devem agir não apenas com fundamento na lei, mas também observando o devido processo legal, que congrega regras tanto de caráter procedimental (contraditório, ampla defesa, inviolabilidade do domicílio, vedação de provas obtidas por meios ilícitos) como de natureza substantiva (racionalidade, razoabilidade-proporcionalidade, inteligibilidade). Na maior parte dos Estados ocidentais instituíram-se, ainda, mecanismos de controle de constitucionalidade das leis e dos atos do Poder Público. ... Atenas é historicamente identificada como o primeiro grande precedente de limitação do poder político - governo de leis, e não de homens - e de participação dos cidadãos nos assuntos públicos. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 28). p. 57 Após a derrota na Segunda Guerra e os julgamentos do Tribunal de Nuremberg, foi promulgada a Lei Fundamental da República Federal da Alemanha, em 23 de maio de 1949, marcada pela reafirmação dos valores democráticos. A Constituição enuncia os direitos fundamentais logo em sua abertura, com foco nos tradicionais direitos de liberdade, como a inviolabilidade corporal, a liberdade de locomoção, de expressão e de consciência, dentre outros. O art. 1º diz respeito à proteção da dignidade da pessoa humana, considerada inviolável. Não há previsão clara de direitos sociais, mas a sua existência tem sido reco- p. 58 nhecida, sobretudo com base na cláusula do Estado Social125, aliada à eficácia irradiante dos direitos fundamentais e a teoria dos deveres de proteção126. p. 63 ... no tocante à democracia, é possível considerá-la em uma dimensão predominantemente formal, que inclui a ideia de governo da maioria e de respeito aos direitos individuais, frequentemente referidos como liberdades públicas - como as liberdades de expressão, de associação e de locomoção - realizáveis mediante abstenção ou cumprimento de deveres negativos pelo Estado. A democracia em sentido material, contudo, que dá alma ao Estado constitucional de direito, é, mais do que o governo da maioria, o governo para ''todos. Isso inclui não apenas as '''minorias '- raciais, religiosas, culturais -, mas também os grupos de menor expressão política, ainda que não minoritários, como as mulheres '''e, em muitos países, os '''pobres '''em geral. Para a realização p. 64 da democracia nessa dimensão mais profunda, impõe-se ao Estado não apenas o respeito aos direitos individuais, mas igualmente a '''promoção de outros direitos fundamentais, de conteúdo social, necessários ao estabelecimento de patamares mínimos de igualdade material, sem a qual não existe vida digna nem é possível o desfrute efetivo da liberdade. Citação completa (p. 63-64): ... no tocante à democracia, é possível considerá-la em uma dimensão predominantemente formal, que inclui a ideia de governo da maioria e de respeito aos direitos individuais, frequentemente referidos como liberdades públicas - como as liberdades de expressão, de associação e de locomoção - realizáveis mediante abstenção ou cumprimento de deveres negativos pelo Estado. A democracia em sentido material, contudo, que dá alma ao Estado constitucional de direito, é, mais do que o governo da maioria, o governo para ''todos. Isso inclui não apenas as '''minorias '- raciais, religiosas, culturais -, mas também os grupos de menor expressão política, ainda que não minoritários, como as mulheres '''e, em muitos países, os '''pobres '''em geral. Para a realização da democracia nessa dimensão mais profunda, impõe-se ao Estado não apenas o respeito aos direitos individuais, mas igualmente a '''promoção de outros direitos fundamentais, de conteúdo social, necessários ao estabelecimento de patamares mínimos de igualdade material, sem a qual não existe vida digna nem é possível o desfrute efetivo da liberdade. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 41-42, grifos nossos) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 63-64, grifos nossos). p. 82 No caso brasileiro específico, a Carta de 1988 contém normas acerca da família47, da criança e adolescente48, da proteção do consumidor49, da função social da propriedade50. Além disso, os princípios constitucionais passam a condicionar a própria leitura e interpretação dos institutos de direito privado. A dignidade da pessoa humana assume sua dimensão transcendental e normativa. A Constituição já não é apenas o documento maior do direito público, mas o centro de todo o sistema jurídico, irradiando seus valores e conferindo-lhe unidade. p. 94 O problema ganha em complexidade quando há confronto entre o interesse público primário consubstanciado em uma meta coletiva e o interesse público primário que se realiza mediante a garantia de um direito fundamental. A liberdade de expressão pode colidir com a manutenção de padrões mínimos de ordem pública; o direito de propriedade pode colidir com o objetivo de se constituir um sistema justo e solidário no campo; a propriedade industrial pode significar um óbice a uma eficiente proteção da saúde: a justiça pode colidir com a segurança etc. Na solução desse tipo de colisão, o intérprete deverá observar, sobretudo, dois parâmetros: a dignidade humana e a razão pública. p. 95 O outro parâmetro fundamental para solucionar esse tipo de colisão é o princípio da dignidade humana77. Como se sabe, a dimensão mais nuclear desse princípio se sintetiza na máxima kantiana segundo a qual cada indivíduo deve ser tratado como um fim em si mesmo. Essa máxima, de corte antiutilitarista, pretende evitar que o ser humano seja reduzido a condição de meio para a realização de metas coletivas ou de outras metas individuais78. Assim, se determinada política representa a concretização de importante meta coletiva (como a garantia da segurança pública ou da saúde pública, por exemplo), mas implica a violação da dignidade humana de uma só pessoa, tal política deve ser preterida, como há muito reconhecem os publicistas comprometidos com o Estado de direito. p. 109 Essa constitucionalização do Direito, potencializada por algumas características associadas ao contexto filosófico do pós-positivismo - centralidade da ideia de dignidade humana e dos direitos fundamentais, desenvolvimento da nova hermenêutica, normatividade dos princípios, abertura do sistema, teoria da argumentação -, tem tornado o debate jurídico atual extremamente rico e instigante Versão grifada: Essa constitucionalização do Direito, potencializada por algumas características associadas ao contexto filosófico do pós-positivismo - centralidade da ideia de dignidade humana e dos direitos fundamentais, desenvolvimento da nova hermenêutica, normatividade dos princípios, abertura do sistema, teoria da argumentação -, tem tornado o debate jurídico atual extremamente rico e instigante. Nele têm-se colocado temas que definirão o futuro da Constituição, dentre os quais: o papel do Estado e suas potencialidades como agente de transformação e de promoção dos direitos fundamentais; a legitimidade da jurisdição constitucional e da judicialização '''do debate acerca de determinadas políticas publicas; a '''natureza substantiva ou procedimental da democracia e o conteúdo das normas constitucionais que a concretizam, para citar apenas alguns exemplos. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 87, grifos nossos) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 109, grifos nossos). p. 110 ... Constitucionalismo p. 111 significa, em essência, limitação do poder e supremacia da lei (Estado de direito, rule of law, Rechtsstaat). Citação completa (p. 110-111): Constitucionalismo significa, em essência, limitação do poder e supremacia da lei (Estado de direito, rule of law, Rechtsstaat). (BARROSO, 2011, pp. 110-111). Democracia, por sua vez, em aproximação sumária, traduz-se em soberania popular e governo da maioria. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 111, grifos nossos). ... cabe à jurisdição constitucional efetuar esse controle e garantir que a deliberação majoritária observe o procedimento prescrito e não vulnere os consensos mínimos estabelecidos na Constituição. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 89) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 111). ... A subsistência da polêmica e a busca constante de legitimação nas relações entre o constituinte e o legislador revelam um imperativo dos tempos modernos: o de harmonizar a existência de uma Constituição - e dos limites que ela impõe aos poderes ordinários38 - com a liberdade necessária as deliberações majoritárias, próprias do regime democrático. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 89) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 111). p. 112 A Constituição de um Estado democrático tem duas funções principais. Em primeiro lugar, compete a ela veicular consensos mínimos, essenciais para a dignidade das pessoas e para o funcionamento do regime democrático, e que não devem poder ser afetados por maiorias políticas ocasionais40. p. 113 Longe de serem conceitos antagônicos, portanto, constitucionalismo e democracia são fenômenos que se complementam e se apoiam mutuamente no Estado contemporâneo. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 91) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 113). p. 114 Democracia, direitos fundamentais, desenvolvimento econômico, justiça social e boa administração são algumas das principais promessas da modernidade. Estes os fins maiores do constitucionalismo democrático, inspirado pela dignidade da pessoa humana. pela oferta de iguais oportunidades às pessoas, pelo respeito à diversidade e ao pluralismo45, e pelo projeto civilizatório de fazer de cada um o melhor que possa ser. Adota-se aqui, portanto, uma visão substancialista, e não procedimentalista da Constituição e da jurisdição constitucional. No ambiente da democracia deliberativa46, a Constituição deve conter - e juízes e tribunais devem implementar - direitos fundamentais, princípios e fins públicos que realizem os grandes valores de uma sociedade democrática: justiça, liberdade e igualdade. Os substancialistas manifestam sua adesão explícita a esses valores e admitem o controle do resultado das deliberações políticas que supostamente os contravenham. já os procedimentalistas não concebem o papel do intérprete constitucional como o de um aplicador de princípios de justiça, mas como um fiscal do funcionamento adequado do processo político deliberativo. Nota da pág. 114: 45 Diversidade e pluralismo são conceitos próximos, mas não sinônimos. Na acepção aqui empregada, respeito à diversidade significa a aceitação do outro, o respeito a diferença, seja ela étnica, religiosa ou cultural. Respeito ao pluralismo significa reconhecer que existem diferentes concepções de mundo e de projetos de vida digna, que devem conviver e não devem ter pretensão de hegemonia. 46 Na configuração moderna do Estado e da sociedade, a.ideia de democracia já não se reduz a prerrogativa popular de eleger representantes, nem tampouco às manifestações das instâncias formais do processo majoritário. Na democracia deliberativa, o debate público amplo, realizado em contexto de livre circulação de ideias e de informações, e observado o respeito aos direitos fundamentais, desempenha uma função racionalizadora e legitimadora de determinadas decisões políticas. Sobre o tema, v. John Rawls, A theory of justice, 1999; Jürgen Habermas, Direito e democracia: entre factiddade e validade, 1989; Carlos Santiago Nino, La Constitución de la democracia deliberativa, 1997; Gisele Citadino, Pluralismo, direito e justiça distributiva, 1999. V. tb. Cláudio de Souza Pereira Neto, Teoria constitucional e democracia deliberativa, 2006, p. 11: "O primeiro concebe a deliberação como um processo de aplicação de princípios de justiça: fornece, com isso, uma versão substantiva de democracia deliberativa. O segundo compreende que adeliberação deve permanecer aberta quanto aos resultados, considerando, como únicas restrições defensáveis, as que dizem respeito a suas próprias condições procedimentais. O seu modelo é procedimental". p. 115 Assim, para o procedimentalismo, só se devem extrair da Constituição as "condições procedimentais da democracia", cabendo à jurisdição constitucional proteger tais condições, evitando que se desintegrem por via da atividade legislativa. Em suma: na busca do equilíbrio entre constitucionalismo e democracia, os substantivistas dão ênfase aos princípios de justiça (i.e., aos direitos fundamentais) e os procedimentalistas, ao princípio majoritário47. Deve-se reconhecer, no entanto, a existência de uma larga zona de interseção entre as duas concepções, mais expressiva do que suas diferenças48. Outro debate da filosofia constitucional americana, do qual se faz mero registro didático, é o que contrapõe liberais e comunitaristas. De forma simplificada, os liberais valorizam a liberdade como autonomia privada (liberdade dos modernos). defendem o mercado como forma de administração da escassez e creem na existência de uma concepção de justiça de caráter universal, que pode ser compartilhada por todos49. Os comunitaristas rejeitam uma ideia de justiça que seja imparcial, dissociada das circunstâncias sociais e dos interesses dominantes na sociedade e valorizam a liberdade como autonomia pública, isto é, como participação política (liberdade dos antigos). Os comunitaristas dão menos ênfase aos direitos fundamentais como trunfos contra a deliberação majoritária e mais atenção às ideias de soberania popular Notas da pág. 115: 47 Esse debate é predominantemente - mas não exclusivamente - americano. Na vertente substancialista, vejam-se especialmente: John Rawls, A theory of justice, 1999; Liberalismo político, 2000; e tb. Ronald Dworkin, Taking rights seriously, 1997; Freedom's law: the moral reading of the American Constitution, 1999; o Império do Direito, 1999. Na vertente procedimentalista, vejam-se especialmente: John Hart Ely, Democracy and distrust: a theory of judicial review, 1980; e tb. Jürgen Habermas, Direito e democracia entre faticidade e validade, 1997. Para um debate aprofundado da questão, em língua portuguesa, v. a obra referida acima de Cláudio Pereira de Souza Neto, Teoria constitucional e democracia deliberativa, 2006. 48 Nesse sentido, Ana Paula de Barcellos, Neoconstitucionalismo, direitos fundamentais e controle das políticas públicas, Revista de Direito Administrativo, 240:83, 2005, p. 88: "É bem de ver que o conflito substancialismo versus procedimentalismo não opõe realmente duas ideias antagônicas ou totalmente inconciliáveis. O procedimentalismo, em suas diferentes vertentes, reconhece que o funcionamento do sistema de deliberação democrática exige a observância de determinadas condições, que podem ser descritas como opções materiais e se reconduzem a opções valorativas ou políticas. Com efeito, não haverá deliberação majoritária minimamente consciente e consistente sem respeito aos direitos fundamentais dos participantes do processo deliberativo, o que inclui a garantia das liberdades individuais e de determinadas condições materiais indispensáveis ao exercicio da cidadania". 49 Sem embargo, o liberalismo político, tal qual sustentado contemporaneamente, não se confunde com o liberalismo econômico. O laissez faire é hoje defendido por uma vertente do pensamento político que muitas vezes se apresenta como antagônica às teorias liberais da justiça: o libertarianismo, cujo propósito é justamente minimizar a intervenção estatal no dominio econômico. V. Friedrich Hayek, The constitution of liberty, 1960; Robert Nozick, Anarquia, Estado e utopia, 1991. p. 120 Modernamente, a reaproximação entre o Direito e a Ética, assim como a centralidade da dignidade da pessoa humana e dos direitos fundamentais, inspiram a percepção da existência de limites ao poder constituinte, a despeito das dificuldades teóricas que o tema suscita e das complexidades de sua efetivação. p. 125 d) Constituição alemã. A Lei Fundamental de Bonn desempenhou papel notável na superação do trauma do nazismo pelo povo alemão27. A atuação do p. 126 Tribunal Constitucional Federal foi fonte de uma jurisprudência rica e protetiva da dignidade humana e dos direitos fundamentais, tomando-se referenda para inúmeros Estados que se reconstitucionalizaram após a Segunda Guerra Mundial p. 159 ... Conceitos como ordem pública, dignidade da pessoa humana ou igualdade poderão sofrer variação ao longo do tempo e produzir consequências jurídicas diversas. p. 162 Relembre-se que o constitucionalismo se funda na limitação do poder e na preservação de valores e direitos fundamentais. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 162, grifos nossos). p. 182 Como muitas vezes registrado, as Constituições não podem aspirar à perenidade do seu texto. Se não tiverem plasticidade diante de novas realidades e demandas sociais, sucumbirão ao tempo. Por essa razão, comportam mecanismos de mudança formal e informal, pressupostos de sua continuidade histórica. Nada obstante, para que haja sentido na sua preservação, uma Constituição deverá conservar a essência de sua identidade original, o núcleo de decisões políticas e de valores fundamentais que justificaram a sua criação61. Essa identidade, também referida como o espírito da Constituição62, é protegida pela existência de limites materiais ao poder de reforma, previstos de modo expresso em inúmeras Cartas. São as denominadas cláusulas de intangibilidade ou cláusulas pétreas, nas quais são inscritas as matérias que ficam fora do alcance do constituinte derivado63. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 160, grifos nossos) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 182, grifos nossos). Esse tipo de restrição a aprovação de emendas referentes a determinados objetos ou conteúdos vem desde a Constituição americana, de 1787, cujo art. 5º continha duas limitações materiais ao poder de reforma: não era possível proibir a importação de escravos antes de 1808 - comando que tangencia também as limitações temporais, referidas acima - e nenhum Estado poderia ser privado, sem seu consentimento, de sua igualdade de sufrágio no Senado64. Por p. 183 sua vez, a Constituição francesa de 1884 vedava que a forma republicana de governo fosse objeto de revisão65. Sem embargo desses antecedentes, foi sobretudo após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, como reação aos modelos totalitários do nazismo e do fascismo, que a inclusão de limites materiais expressos nos textos constitucionais se generalizou66. Citação completa (p. 162-163): Esse tipo de restrição a aprovação de emendas referentes a determinados objetos ou conteúdos vem desde a Constituição americana, de 1787, cujo art. 5º continha duas limitações materiais ao poder de reforma: não era possível proibir a importação de escravos antes de 1808 - comando que tangencia também as limitações temporais, referidas acima - e nenhum Estado poderia ser privado, sem seu consentimento, de sua igualdade de sufrágio no Senado. Por sua vez, a Constituição francesa de 1884 vedava que a forma republicana de governo fosse objeto de revisão. Sem embargo desses antecedentes, foi sobretudo após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, como reação aos modelos totalitários do nazismo e do fascismo, que a inclusão de limites materiais expressos nos textos constitucionais se generalizou. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 160-161) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 182-183). Nessa linha, a Constituição italiana, de 1948, estabeleceu que a forma republicana de governo não poderia ser objeto de revisão67. Contudo, a grande referência para o constitucionalismo contemporâneo, em tema de limitação material ao poder de reforma, foi a Lei Fundamental de Bonn, de 1949. Nela se previu, no art. 79.3, a vedação às modificações constitucionais que afetassem a Federação, a cooperação dos Estados-membros na legislação, a proteção da dignidade do homem e o Estado democrático e social68. Apesar de a fórmula haver sido seguida por diferentes países, não é banal a justificação da imposição de uma restrição de caráter absoluto ao poder das maiorias políticas de reformarem a Constituição. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 160-161) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 183). Com outra ênfase: ... a grande referência para o constitucionalismo contemporâneo, em tema de limitação material ao poder de reforma, foi a Lei Fundamental de Bonn, de 1949. Nela se previu, no art. 79.3, a vedação às modificações constitucionais que afetassem a Federação, a cooperação dos Estados-membros na legislação, a proteção da dignidade do homem e o Estado democrático e social68. A seguir uma breve reflexão sobre as duas linhas de legitimação das cláusulas de intangibilidade. A primeira delas é ligada à ideia de legitimação constitucional, a segunda, à de defesa do Estado democrático. Citação indireta: Segundo Barroso, há duas linhas de legitimação das cláusulas pétreas: a primeira é ligada à ideia de identidade constitucional; a segunda, à de defesa do Estado democrático. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 183). Notas da pág. 183: Citação indireta: Barroso citando estudo de Cármen Lúcia Antunes Rocha (Constituição e mudança constitucional: limites ao exercício do poder de reforma constitucional, Revista de Informação Legislativa, 120:159, 1993): "... em 1980, de 142 constituições escritas vigentes no mundo, 38 (trinta e oito) faziam constar expressamente, nos seus dispositivos, normas referentes aos limites materiais". (Rocha apud BARROSO, 2010, p. 160) ou (Rocha apud BARROSO, 2011, p. 183). 68 Constituição alemã: "Art. 79.3: Não é permitida qualquer modificação desta Lei fundamental que afete a divisão da Federação em Estados, ou o princípio da cooperação dos Estados na legislação, ou os princípios consignados nos artigos 1 e 20". Assim estabelecem os dispositivos referidos: "Artigo 1 (Proteção da dignidade do homem). (1) A dignidade do homem é intangível. Respeitá-la e protegê-la é obrigação de todo o poder público. (2) O povo alemão reconhece, portanto, os direitos invioláveis e inalienáveis do homem como fundamentos de qualquer comunidade humana, da paz e da justiça no mundo. (3) Os direitos fundamentais a seguir discriminados constituem direito diretamente aplicável para os Poderes Legislativo, Executivo e Judiciário". "Artigo 20 (Princípios constitucionais - Direito de resistência). (1) A República Federal da Alemanha é um Estado Federal, democrático e social. (2) Todo o poder estatal dimana do povo. É exercido pelo povo por meio de eleições e votações e através de órgãos especiais dos Poderes Legislativo, Executivo e Judiciário. (3) O Poder Legislativo está vinculado à ordem constitucional; os Poderes Executivo e Judiciário obedecem à lei e ao direito. (4) Não havendo outra alternativa, todos os alemães têm o direito de resistência contra quem tentar subverter esta ordem". p. 184 ... Por exemplo: não é possível, por mera reforma constitucional, passar de um Estado liberal capitalista para uma economia planificada, com apropriação coletiva dos meios de produção. Ou, em determinados países, voltar a um regime de Estado unitário, sem autonomia para os Estados-membros; ou restabelecer a monarquia, substituindo o voto periódico no Chefe de Estado pela sucessão hereditária. Em todos esses exemplos, o fundamento da ordem constitucional, seu espírito, sua identidade, estaria sendo objeto de transformação. É legítimo que o constituinte originário - isto é, o povo - estabeleça limites ao constituinte derivado - isto á, aos representantes do povo -, de modo que alterações profundas e radicais exijam nova manifestação do titular da soberania: o povo, o constituinte originário. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 184, grifo nosso). O segundo fundamento de legitimação das cláusulas pétreas é a defesa da democracia. No Estado constitucional de direito, diversos institutos se desenvolveram no exato ponte de Interseção entre constitucionalismo e democracia, exibindo a tensão que por vezes surge entre ambos. São exemplos dessa situação a rigidez constitucional - que exige maioria qualificada para aprovação de emendas - e os limites materiais ao poder de reforma. E, também, o controle de constitucionalidade - que permite à corte constitucional invalidar deliberações legislativas da maioria. Relembre-se que o constitucionalismo se funda na limitação do poder e na preservação de valores e direitos fundamentais. A democracia, por sua vez, é um conceito construído a partir da soberania popular, Nota da pág. 184: 70 Relembre-se que o constitucionalismo se funda na limitação do poder e na preservação de valores e direitos fundamentais. A democracia, por sua vez, é um conceito construído a partir da soberania popular, em cujo âmbito se situa o princípio majoritário. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 184, grifos nossos). p. 185 em cujo âmbito se situa a regra majoritária. Assim sendo, sempre que se impede a prevalência da vontade da maioria produz-se, automaticamente, uma tensão com o princípio democrático. Citação completa (p. 184-185): O segundo fundamento de legitimação das cláusulas pétreas é a defesa da democracia. No Estado constitucional de direito, diversos institutos se desenvolveram no exato ponte de Interseção entre constitucionalismo e democracia, exibindo a tensão que por vezes surge entre ambos. São exemplos dessa situação a rigidez constitucional - que exige maioria qualificada para aprovação de emendas - e os limites materiais ao poder de reforma. E, também, o controle de constitucionalidade - que permite à corte constitucional invalidar deliberações legislativas da maioria. Relembre-se que o constitucionalismo se funda na limitação do poder e na preservação de valores e direitos fundamentais. A democracia, por sua vez, é um conceito construído a partir da soberania popular, em cujo âmbito se situa a regra majoritária. Assim sendo, sempre que se impede a prevalência da vontade da maioria produz-se, automaticamente, uma tensão com o princípio democrático. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 162-163) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 184-185, grifos nossos). Citação completa (p. 184-185): Relembre-se que o constitucionalismo se funda na limitação do poder e na preservação de valores e direitos fundamentais. A democracia, por sua vez, é um conceito construído a partir da soberania popular, em cujo âmbito se situa a regra majoritária. (BARROSO, 2011, pp. 184-185, grifos nossos). Com outra ênfase: ... A democracia, por sua vez, é um conceito construído a partir da soberania popular, em cujo âmbito se situa a regra majoritária. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 162, grifos nossos) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 184-185, grifos nossos). Citação completa (p. 184-185): Relembre-se que o constitucionalismo 'se funda na limitação do poder e na preservação de valores e direitos fundamentais. A 'democracia, por sua vez, é um conceito construído a partir da soberania popular, em cujo âmbito se situa a regra majoritária. Assim sendo, sempre que se impede a prevalência da vontade da maioria produz-se, automaticamente. uma tensão '''com o princípio democrático. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 184-185, grifos nossos). p. 185 Essa tensão pode ser superada, no entanto, pela percepção de que a democracia não se esgota na '''afirmação simplista da vontade majoritária, mas tem outros aspectos substantivos e procedimentais de observância obrigatória. Os limites materiais têm por finalidade, precisamente, retirar do poder de disposição das maiorias parlamentares elementos tidos como pressupostos ou condições indispensáveis ao funcionamento do Estado constitucional democrático. As cláusulas pétreas ou de intangibilidade são a expressão mais radical de autovinculação ou pré-compromisso, por via do qual a soberania popular limita o seu poder no futuro para proteger a democracia contra o efeito destrutivo das paixões, dos interesses e das tentações. Funcionam, assim, como a reserva moral mínima de um sistema constitucional71. (BARROSO, 2011, p. 185, grifos nossos). p. 187 Na medida em que as cláusulas pétreas representem o núcleo de identidade e a reserva moral de uma dada ordem constitucional, devem elas ser imunes a possibilidade de reforma. Se o poder constituinte derivado puder alterar as regras acerca do seu próprio exercício, ele se toma onipotente, convertendo-se indevidamente em originário. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 165, grifo nosso) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 187, grifo nosso). p. 192 Princípios, como se sabe, caracterizam-se pela''' relativa indeterminação de seu conteúdo. Trazem em si, porém, um núcleo de sentido, em cujo âmbito funcionam como regras, prescrevendo objetivamente determinadas condutas. Para além desse núcleo, existe um espaço de conformação, cujo p. 193 preenchimento e atribuído prioritariamente aos órgãos de deliberação majoritária, por força do princípio democrático94. Aí não caberia mais ao Judiciário impor sua visão do que seria a concretização ideal de determinado princípio95. ''Citação completa (p. 192-193): Princípios, como se sabe, caracterizam-se pela relativa indeterminação de seu conteúdo. Trazem em si, porém, um núcleo de sentido, em cujo âmbito funcionam como regras, prescrevendo objetivamente determinadas condutas. Para além desse núcleo, existe um espaço de conformação, cujo preenchimento e atribuído prioritariamente aos órgãos de deliberação majoritária, por força do princípio democrático. Aí não caberia mais ao Judiciário impor sua visão do que seria a concretização ideal de determinado princípio. (BARROSO, 2010, pp. 170-171, grifos nossos) ou (BARROSO, 2011, pp. 192-193, grifos nossos). Nota da pág. 193: 94 Princípios têm sentido e alcance mínimos, um núcleo essencial, no qual se equiparam às regras. A partir de determinado ponto, no entanto, ingressa-se em um espaço de indeterminação, no qual a demarcação de seu conteúdo estará sujeita à concepção ideológica ou filosófica do intérprete. Essa característica dos princípios, aliás, é que permite que a norma se adapte, ao longo do tempo, a diferentes realidades, além de permitir a realização da vontade da maioria, inerente ao regime democrático. Há, portanto, um sentido mínimo, oponível a qualquer grupo que venha a exercer o poder, e também um espaço 'cujo conteúdo será preenchido pela deliberação democrática. (BARROSO, 2011, pp. 193, grifos nossos). p. 199 Considerada do ponto de vista subjetivo, a ideia de direito expressa o poder de ação, assente na ordem jurídica, destinado à satisfação de um interesse113. Direito é a possibilidade de exercer poderes ou de exigir condutas. Garantias são instituições, condições materiais ou procedimentos colocados a disposição dos titulares de direitos para promovê-los ou resguardá-los114. Os direitos individuais configuram uma espécie de direitos constitucionais. Tais direitos, talhados no individualismo liberal, protegem os valores ligados à vida, à liberdade, à igualdade jurídica, à segurança e à propriedade. Destinam-se prioritariamente a impor limitações ao poder político, traçando uma esfera de proteção das pessoas em face do Estado. Deles resultam, em essência, deveres de abstenção para a autoridade pública e, como consequência, a preservação da iniciativa e da autonomia privadas. p. 201 A posição por nós defendida vem expressa a seguir e se socorre de um dos principais fundamentos do Estado constitucionial brasileiro: a dignidade da pessoa humana (CF, art. 1º, III). Esse princípio integra a identidade política, ética e jurídica da Constituição e, como consequência, não pode ser objeto de emenda tendente à sua abolição, por estar protegido por uma limitação material implícita ao poder de reforma. Pois bem: é a partir do núcleo essencial do princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana que se irradiam todos os direitos materialmente fundamentais122, que devem receber proteção ''Nota da pág. 201: 122 A fundamentalidade formal resulta do fato de a Constituição haver positivado determinado direito como fundamental, por exemplo, por sua inclusão em determinado catálogo ou título, como faz a Constituição brasileira de 1988. A fundamentalidade material diz respeito ao conteúdo do direito, à sua essencialidade para a realização da dignidade humana. p. 202 máxima123, independentemente de sua posição formal, da geração a que pertencem e do tipo de prestação a que dão ensejo124. Diante disso, a moderna doutrina constitucional, sem desprezar o aspecto didático da classificação tradicional em gerações ou dimensões de direitos, procura justificar a exigibilidade de determinadas prestações e a intangibilidade de determinados direitos pelo poder reformador na sua essencialidade para assegurar uma vida digna. Com base em tal premissa, não são apenas os direitos individuais que constituem cláusulas pétreas, mas também as demais categorias de direitos constitucionais, na medida em que sejam dotados de fundamentalidade material. Tome-se o exemplo dos direitos sociais. A doutrina contemporânea desenvolveu o conceito de mínimo existencial123, que expressa o conjunto de condições materiais essenciais e elementares cuja presença é pressuposto da dignidade para qualquer pessoa. Se alguém viver abaixo daquele patamar, o mandamento constitucional estará sendo desrespeitado126. Ora bem: esses direitos sociais Notas da pág. 202: 123 v. José Carlos Vieira de Andrade. Os direitos fundamentais na Constituição portuguesa de 1976. 1998, p. 102: "Realmente, o princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana está na base de todos os direitos constitucionalmente consagrados, quer dos direitos e liberdades tradicionais, quer dos direitos de participação política, quer dos diretos dos trabalhadores e direitos a prestações sociais". Na mesma linha, Ingo Wolfgang Sarlet, dignidade da pessoa humana e direitos fundamentais, 2006, p. 84: "Em suma, o que se pretende sustentar de modo mais enfático é que a dignidade da pessoa humana, na condição de valor (e princípio normativo) fundamental que 'atrai o conteúdo de todos os direitos fundamentais' (José Afonso da Silva), exige e pressupõe o reconhecimento e proteção dos direitos fundamentais de todas as dimensões (ou gerações, se assim preferimos)". ... 126 V. Ana Paula de Barcellos, A eficácia jurídica dos princípios constitucionais: o princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana, 2002, p. 305: "Esse núcleo, no tocante aos elementos materiais da dignidade, é composto pelo mínimo existencial, que consiste em um conjunto de prestações mínimas sem as quais se poderá afirmar que o indivíduo se encontra em situação de indignidade. ( ... ) Uma proposta de concretização do mínimo existencial, tendo em conta a ordem constitucional brasileira, deverá incluir os direitos a educação fundamental, à saúde básica, à assistência no caso de necessidade e ao acesso à justiça. p. 203 fundamentais são protegidos contra eventual pretensão de supressão pelo poder reformador. Também em relação aos direitos políticos, certas posições jurídicas ligadas à liberdade e à participação do individuo na esfera pública são imunes à ação do constituinte derivado. E mesmo os direitos difusos, como alguns aspectos da proteção ambiental, são fundamentais, por estarem direta e imediatamente ligados a preservação da vida127. Em suma: não apenas as direitos individuais, mas também os direitos fundamentais materiais como um todo estão protegidos em face do constituinte reformador ou de segundo grau. Alguns exemplos: o direito social à educação fundamental gratuita (CF, art. 208, I), o direito político a não alteração das regras do processo eleitoral a menos de um ano do pleito (CF, art. 16)128 ou o direito difuso de acesso à água potável ou ao ar respirável (CF. art. 225). Há outras linhas complementares ou paralelas de justificação da fundamentalidade material de determinados direitos que não recorrem ao princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana. Assim, por exemplo, existem autores que associam a ideia de mínimo existencial à de condições para o exercício da liberdade. Nessa perspectiva, os direitos sociais não são em si direitos fundamentais, salvo na medida em que indispensáveis para o desfrute do direito a liber- p. 204 dade este sim de natureza fundamental129. Por essa vertente de pensamento, sendo a liberdade um direito individual, o fundamento jurídico da limitação ao poder de reforma é expresso, nos termos do art. 60, § 42, IV. Outros. autores, ligados à teoria da democracia deliberativa, sustentam serem materialmente fundamentais os direitos que configuram "condições para a cooperação na deliberação democrática", categoria que abarca diferentes aspectos e concretizações da liberdade e da igualdade130. Nesse caso, a limitação material ao constituinte derivado é implícita, decorrente do princípio do Estado democrático de direito (CF, art. 1º, caput). p. 270 Ao fim da Segunda Guerra, a ética e os valores começam a retornar ao Direito, inicialmente sob a forma de um ensaio de retorno ao Direito natural, depois na roupagem mais sofisticada do '''pós-positivismo. ... Nesse contexto, o pós-positivismo não surge com o ímpeto da desconstrução, mas como uma superação do conhecimento convencional. Ele inicia sua trajetória guardando deferência relativa ao ordenamento positivo, mas nele reintroduzindo as ideias de justiça e de legitimidade. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 248, grifos nossos) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 270, grifos nossos). p. 271 A doutrina pós-positivista se inspira na revalorização da razão prática12, na teoria da justiça e na legitimação democrática. Nesse contexto, busca ir além da legalidade estrita, mas não despreza o direito posto; procura empreender uma leitura moral da Constituição e das leis, mas sem recorrer a categorias metafísicas. No conjunto de ideias ricas e heterogêneas que procuram abrigo nesse paradigma em construção, incluem-se a reentronização dos valores na interpretação jurídica, com o reconhecimento de normatividade aos princípios e de sua diferença qualitativa em relação às regras; a reabilitação da razão prática e da argumentação jurídica; a formação de uma nova hermenêutica; e o desenvolvimento de uma teoria dos direitos fundamentais edificada sobre a p. 272 dignidade da pessoa humana. Nesse ambiente, promove-se uma reaproximação entre o Direito e a ética13. '''''Citação completa p. 271-272: A doutrina pós-positivista se inspira na revalorização da razão prática, na teoria da justiça '''e na '''legitimação democrática. Nesse contexto, busca ir além da legalidade estrita, mas não despreza o direito posto; procura empreender uma leitura moral da Constituição e das leis, mas sem recorrer a categorias metafísicas. No conjunto de ideias ricas e heterogêneas que procuram abrigo nesse paradigma em construção, incluem-se a reentronização dos valores na interpretação jurídica, com o reconhecimento de normatividade aos princípios e de sua diferença qualitativa em relação às regras; a reabilitação da razão prática e da argumentação jurídica; a formação de uma nova hermenêutica; e o desenvolvimento de uma teoria dos direitos fundamentais edificada sobre a dignidade da pessoa humana. Nesse ambiente, promove-se uma reaproximação entre o Direito e a ética. (BARROSO, 2010, p. 248-249, grifos nossos) ou (BARROSO, 2011, p. 271-272, grifos nossos). O novo direito constitucional ou neoconstitucionalismo é'', em parte, produto desse reencontro entre a ciência jurídica e a filosofia do Direito. Para poderem beneficiar-se do amplo instrumental do Direito, migrando do plano ético para o hundo jurídico, os valores morais compartilhados por toda a comunidade, eu dado momento e lugar, materializam-se em princípios, que passam a estar abrigados na Constituição, explícita ou implicitamente. Alguns nela já se inscreviam de longa data, como a liberdade e a igualdade, sem embargo da evolução constante de seus significados. Outros, conquanto clássicos, sofreram releituras e revelaram novas sutilezas, como a democracia, a República e a Separação de Poderes. Houve, ainda, princípios cujas potencialidades só foram desenvolvidas mais recentemente, como o da dignidade da pessoa humana e o da razoabilidade. Por sua importância e alcance prático na atualidade jurídica, faz-se breve registro acerca de cada um deles. '''1 O princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana' A dignidade da pessoa humana é o valor e o princípio subjacente ao grande mandamento, de origem religiosa, do respeito ao próximo. ''Todas as pessoas são iguais e têm direito a tratamento igualmente digno. A dignidade da pessoa humana é ideia que informa, na filosofia, o ''imperativo categórico ''kantiano, dando origem a proposições éticas superadoras do utilitarismo: a) uma pessoa deve agir como se a máxima da sua conduta pudesse transformar-se em uma lei universal; b) cada indivíduo deve ser tratado como um fim em si mesmo, e não como um meio para realização de metas coletivas ou de outras metas individuais14. As coisas têm preço; as pessoas têm dignidade15. Do ponto de vista moral, ''ser ''é muito mais do que ''ter. p. 273 A transposição do princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana dos planos religioso e ético para o domínio do Direito não é uma tarefa singela. Logo após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, passou ele a figurar em documentos internacionais, como a Declaração dos Direitos Humanos (1948), e em Constituições como a italiana (1947), a alemã (1949), a portuguesa (1976) e a espanhola (1978). Na Constituição brasileira de 1988 vem previsto no art. 1º, III, como um dos fundamentos da República. A dignidade da pessoa humana está na origem dos direitos materialmente fundamentais e representa o núcleo essencial de cada um deles, assim os individuais como os políticos e os sociais16. O princípio tem sido objeto, no Brasil e no mundo, de intensa elaboração doutrinária e de busca de maior densidade jurídica. Procura-se estabelecer os contornos de uma objetividade possível, apta a prover racionalidade e controlabilidade à sua utilização nas decisões judiciais17. Nota da pág 273: 16 ... Vejam-se dois excertos representativos do entendimento dominante: José Carlos Vieira de Andrade, Os direitos fundamentais na Constituição portuguesa, ''1998, p. 102: "O princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana está na base de todos os direitos constitucionalmente consagrados, quer dos direitos e liberdades tradicionais, quer dos direitos de participação política, quer dos direitos dos trabalhadores e direitos a prestações sociais"; e Daniel Sarmento, ''A ponderação de interesses na Constituição brasileira, 2000, p. 59-60: "O princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana representa o epicentro axiológico da ordem constitucional, irradiando efeitos sobre todo o ordenamento jurídico e balizando não apenas os atos estatais, mas também toda a miríade de relações privadas que se desenvolvem no seio da sociedade civil e do mercado". p. 274 O princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana identifica um espaço de integridade moral a ser assegurado a todas as pessoas por sua só existência no mundo. É um respeito à criação, independente da crença que se professe quanto à sua origem. A dignidade relaciona-se tanto com a liberdade e valores do espírito como com as condições materiais de subsistência. O desrespeito a esse princípio terá sido um dos estigmas do século que se encerrou e a luta por sua afirmação, um símbolo do novo tempo18. Ele representa a superação da intolerância, da discriminação, da exclusão, da violência, da incapacidade de aceitar o outro, o diferente, na plenitude de sua liberdade de ser, pensar e criar19. ... p. 275 O princípio da dignidade da pessoa humana expressa um conjunto de valores civilizatórios que se pode considerar incorporado ao patrimônio da humanidade, sem prejuízo da persistência de violações cotidianas ao seu conteúdo. Dele se extrai o sentido mais nuclear dos direitos fundamentais, para tutela da liberdade, da igualdade e para a promoção da justiça. No seu âmbito se inclui a proteção ao mínimo existencial, locução que identifica o conjunto de bens e utilidades básicas para a subsistência física e indispensável ao desfrute dos direitos em geral. Aquém daquele patamar, ainda quando haja sobrevivência, não há dignidade. O elenco de prestações que compõe o mínimo existencial comporta variações conforme a visão subjetiva de quem o elabore, mas parece haver razoável consenso de que inclui: renda mínima21, saúde básica e educação fundamental. Há ainda um elemento instrumental, que é o acesso à justiça, indispensável para a exigibilidade dos direitos22. ... Referências BARROSO, Luís Roberto. Curso de direito constitucional contemporâneo: os conceitos fundamentais e a construção do novo modelo. 2. ed. São Paulo: Saraiva, 2010. xxii, 453 p. ISBN 9788502091269. (Número de Chamada: 341.2 B95) BARROSO, Luís Roberto. Curso de direito constitucional contemporâneo: os conceitos fundamentais e a construção do novo modelo. 3. ed. São Paulo: Saraiva, 2011. 505 p. ISBN 9788502133600. (Número de Chamada: 341.2 B95) Notas Voltar voltar para Curso de direito constitucional contemporâneo (autor: Barroso, Luís Roberto) (livro) voltar para Banco de citações voltar para Barroso, Luís Roberto voltar para Direito Constitucional Categoria:Fichamentos